


A Day Out

by skriiver



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skriiver/pseuds/skriiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day out for the couple, just a relaxing day out, with a picnic and some splashing involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day Out

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission I did for a friend so don't expect to see many Adventure Time works from me, I just happen to like how this one came out quite a bit.

_Click. Clank._

 

_Drip.Drop._

 

The sounds of test tubes and experimental liquids moved to create a symphony among Bubblegum's laboratory. It was a rhythm she could never tire of. Working through hours and hours of toil to finally reach a solution or completion of an invention she'd spent hours and hours planning and working through to make sure it was a success.

 

To anyone else things like this were meticulous and frustrating, and it was in all honesty-but that's what she loved about it. While it was absolutely wonderful to get it right the first time, to get it right after many blunders was even more rewarding in the end.

 

Perhpas though, this attitude of hers, showed in more ways than one. Especially when it came to a certain some _one_ and her relationship with them.

 

“She should be here soon” the princess murmurs, pacing towards the door, hanging her coat up on the back of the door. The pink-haired girl goes about getting ready. While they had set a specific time it wasn't like Marceline was ever on time. While she was only ever five to ten minutes late it was that tardiness that Bubblegum absolutely detested in the beginning... but soon grew to accept and cope with., even love in the end, because that was just how her girlfriend was.

 

Bubblegum is careful to wash her hands thoroughly before going about getting ready. While she was wearing gloves, some of the material she worked with was corrosive and getting that on herself or even Marceline was not something she particularly cared for.

 

Afterwards was the fun part. Getting dressed. Bubblegum was rather classy and was a woman of many things but considering she spent most of her time collecting data or spending all of her free time in the laboratory it wasn't like she had much time, or even really thought about going shopping. Though she does manage to root through her closet, picking out a suitable outfit for her date upcoming date, it was subtle but cute. A pink pencil skirt wrapped around her hips and a button up blouse in a lighter hue covered her torso.

 

_Bump._

 

The sudden sound of her door popping open and closing just as quickly. She turns her head towards the entrance to her bedroom, and unsurprisingly enough there's no one there.

 

“You're not going to scare me, you know. You do this everytime” Bubblegum calls out into the silence of the room, knowing her girlfriend was lurking somwhere in the shadows, possibly even floating up near the ceiling or just outside the open window.

 

She turns to the mirror, continuing to brush her hair until Marceline decided to make her appearance.

 

Suddenly her vision began to darken and skin covered her eyes.

 

“Guess whoo~”

  
Bubblegum can't help the way a light chuckle escapes her. It wasn't abnormal for Marceline to do these sorts of things; and in the beginning Bubblegum honestly couldn't stand it. Now? It was just so cute and charming to her now.

 

“Hey you” Bubblegum smiles, removing Marceline's hands from her eyes and instead curling her fingers around her girlfriend's as she leans back in her chair to look up at that beautiful face of hers.

 

Gorgeous... with those two visible fangs that would sometimes nip at her in the heat of the night... those eyes that she never tired of gazing into... it was all so cliché and mushy but she couldn't help it-Marceline was all she could have ever wanted faults and all.

 

Marceline grins, dipping down to press a soft, slow kiss to her lips, fingers curling tighter around the princess' own, just letting time settle into a comfortable, uphoric slow.

 

Moments like these were what made everything worth it, really.

 

The vampire queen's soft, almost dazed grin remains as she pulls away from Bubblegum.

 

“Sure am” she affirms, holding up the picnic basket so that she could see it. The both of them took turns making food for their picnics.

 

Even if Bubblegum was the better cook of the two Marceline's sandwhiches were to die for, and in that vien they thought it best to take turns.

 

Besides what was better than eating food prepared specifically for you by your girlfriend?

 

Not much - if anything.

 

“Then shall we depart?” Bubblegum questions, receving a quick “You got it” before being given the picnic basket to hold as Marceline pulls her up into her arms, floating out the open window she'd used to enter her room in the first place.

 

This had to be her favorite part.

 

Snuggling close to Marceline as she flew her over the kingdom. It was perfect like this. Just watching the scenery go by as the moon shone down on them (because of course Bubblegum wouldn't risk Marceline getting burned), the shine reflecting off the lakes and...

 

...God it was just so beautiful and peaceful.

 

To be so high above the world and knowing Marceline wouldn't let her fall...

 

...well there was that one time the mischevious vampire queen pretended to drop her, giggling her head off as Bubblegum started shrieking... and soon enough started hitting her girlfriend's shoulder as hard as she could once Marcy had her safe in her arms again. Even through the pain she could only laugh, joking about how cute she was when she was scared.

 

But that was neither here nor there at the moment.

 

Even if it were, at least Bubblegum could be sure she'd never let her get hurt.

Bubblegum's eyes flutter closed in the calming atmosphere.

 

The wind passing over her in a comfortable breeze...

 

Marceline's slightly elevated heartbeat drumming against her ear...

 

This was the sort of thing you read about in fairytales, right? Given Bubbegum was a princess it was almost expected that she'd get something like this, no?

 

Well _she_ never expected it.

 

Science had been her life for the longest time, and while it wasn't a priority that wasn't to say she never thought about having a partner-someone to give her love to and love her in return and always be with her, but she'd always considered it something of a fantasy, something unrealistic.

 

Fairytales were not in her department and for a while neither was love.

 

Now she had both.

 

“Time to get up sleeping beauty”

 

“Hehe, I'm up”

 

Bubblegum slowly opens her eyes, taking in the view around her which.... was actually quite different. Their normal place was a meadow closed in by a large, circular, rock wall with a huge oak tree casting shade over almost the entire place.

 

This place was still a meadow but instead it was wide open with many flowers adorning it's grass... honestly it was breathtaking but Bubblegum couldn't help be curious.

 

“Hmm? This isn't our normal place..” she observes as Marceline sets her down, the vampire queen only chuckling softly at Bubblegum's statement.

 

“I know that, silly. I figured we could use some place different is all” she smiles.

 

“Well you certainly chose nicely” Bubblegum compliments, still a bit dazed in the beauty of the scenery. In the back of her mind she wondered if Marcy had looked for this place or just happened to stumble upon it... oh, what did it matter really?

She was just glad she decided to share it with her.

 

Without any further distractions the two begin to set up, Bubblegum pulling the blanket out of the basket and settling it on the grass (compulsively making sure corner to corner was completely straightened out, to which Marcy couldn't help but giggle at as she pulled out the food; but it was just that quirky nature that she loved so much).

 

Their interactions throughout the picnic were mostly verbal, asking how the other's day had gone and such, idle chatter. Proverbially enough Finn and Jake had popped up in their conversation. Apparently the both of them had to help the duo with problems today.

 

“Apparently Finn lost some kind of stone for this tribe of cotton candy dwarves and I had to fly everywhere looking for it” Marceline explains, biting into her sandwhich.

 

“Did you ever locate it?” Bubblegum questions, sipping at her juice.

 

“Yeah th'um land whale a'e it, I 'ot 'im to cough it up though” the vampire queen explains through a full mouth (which of course Bubblegum nags her about). “What about you?”

 

“He stole a potion from my lab like usual, and I had to create a solution to cancel it's effects, considering it was a prototype” she explains, to which Marcy gives a hum and nods at her girlfriend, nibbling once again into her sandwhich.

 

A warrior though he was Finn seemed to make more troubel than he cleaned up. Luckily enough he did always take responsibility for his actions and mistakes.

 

Though... had it not been for the boy Marceline and Bubblegum may have never rekindled their friendship... and it may have not grown to the love it was now (which Finn wouldn't have minded in all honesty) and that was just something neither of them wanted to think about happening.

 

“Yeah he's a goof ball” Marceline chuckles, reaching over the bottle of ketchup. Though it was a little unorthodox Marceline had a habit of sucking the condiment right from the bottle, given it's red coloring.

 

At first it had kinda grossed Bubblegum out and it still did, but she just chose to ignore it, after all why deny her something she liked?

 

“Stupid thing...” the girl sighs given the condiment refused to roll out of the bottle. Marceline begins banging on the end of it, trying to coax the substance to the top of the bottle and-

 

Squirt.

 

Splat.

 

Well she got it out...

 

But in the process had accidentally aimed the bottle in Bubblegum's direction and got a good amount all over the front of her skirt.

 

“Oh shoot! Sorry!” the girl quickly apologizes, reaching for a napkin.

 

Bubblegum sighs, taking the napkin from her and wiping off what she could. “It's fine... just be more careful next time...”

 

“Yeah, sorry...” Marceline chuckles sheepishly. “Hey, uhm there's a waterfall a little ways from here if you want to go clean it off better?” she offers.

 

“I think that would be more effective, thank you” Bubblegum agrees, nodding her head, still a bit miffed about Marceline's carelessness but it was just another thing about her she'd learned came with the package.

 

“Alright, cool” she smiles just a bit, happy she could offer something more than just a flimsy napkin and leads her down a little ways from the place they were sitting.

 

“I'm surprised I didn't notice it before” Bubblegum mentions, observing the small tunnel of gushing water.

 

“Well it doesn't really make a lot of noise and- woah!”

 

Marceline would suddenly find herself dripping wet, the voice of her girlfriend laughing filling her ears. While she was busy talking Bubblegum had slipped behind her and shoved her into the pool of water.

 

“Veeery funny, Bubbles” Marceline scoffs, pushing back her now soaked mane.

 

“I _did_ tell you to be careful~” Bubblegum teases as Marceline gets to a standing, shaking herself off as best as she could.

 

“Yeah I guess you did...” and soon enough Marceline is chuckling at her girlfriend's little prank as she gets to a standing, wringing what water she could out of her shirt.

 

“But you know...” and Bubblegum caught that mischevious little glimmer a little too late.

 

Marceline tugs her girlfriend into her, falling back into the pond, soaking herself even further and drenching Bubblegum.

 

“You should be more careful too” she giggles as Bubblegum sits on her knees in the pond.

 

A light chuckle leaves the princess as she adjusts herself, pulling her hair out of her face as she tries to recompose herself.

 

“I suppose I should” she admits, unable to keep a smile from forming on her lips....

 

… and as the two turned to look at each other, gazing softly into the others eyes, it wasn't long before Marceline had covered them with her own.

 

She lightly takes hold of her chin between her fingers, her free arm wrapping around her waist and pulling her in close.

 

Marceline kisses at her lips, pecking them once, twice.

  
Through glazed eyes, soaking clothes and wet hair they reminded each other of their feelings.

 

“Love you, Bubbles”

 

“Love you too, Marcy”

 


End file.
